


VID: Amsterdam

by se42



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going through your things."</p>
<p>Jonas POV, season 6/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Amsterdam" by Guster. Made in 2007 for the one minute Mini-Vid Challenge at Kawoosh.
> 
> Vimeo password = jonas

 

 

password = **jonas**

 

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/jVpPKa70T9w)  //  [Livejournal 2007 post](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/47658.html)

 

Download (right-click on link, zipped file):

[WMV (9 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/amsterdam_wmv.zip)

 

**Lyrics:**

I threw away your greatest hits  
You left them here the day you split  
Your bass guitar and shaggs CD  
Well, they don't mean that much to me right now  
I'm going through your things  
These days, I'm changing all my strings  
I'm gonna write you a letter  
I'm gonna write you a book  
I wanna see your reaction  
I wanna see how it looks  
From way up on your cloud  
Where you've been hiding out  
Are you getting somewhere?  
Or did you get lost in Amsterdam?

 


End file.
